bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou
The Lust... Floating elegantly above the battered dome of Menos Noches was Primera Espada, Parvulo Rey. He had his arms crossed as he looked angrily over the dome. "To think, that scum Aizen used my race as soldiers in this dome.", he thought to himself. He often came to the dome when he felt angry, several of the holes in its roof had been created by Parvulo when he came to visit. Then he felt it, a high spiritual pressure, it felt like hollow energy and somewhat shinigami. Jiàoshén, the Cero Espada was walking along the halls of Menos Noche as he walked up to Aizen's throne. He smiled, for the seat alone brought back memories for him. To his victory over Aizen. Parvulo was quite interested in the strange power, he floated down through a hole in the dome directly into the throne room of Aizen. There he noticed a strange looking arrancar whom he approached at a direct angle, yet he did not say a word. Jiaoshen looked up to see Parvulo, "Yes? How may I help you?" Parvulo merely stared for a moment, "Yes..you may leave this dome as I am about to obliterate it. I care not to see it's scornful form on the Hueco Mundo deserts anymore." he responded calmly. Jiaoshen stared at this arrancar. How dare he order himself, a higher rank, to leave. "I think not. I have many memories of this place that I would like to keep." Parvulo continued to wait, "I see, would you prefer to go with those memories?" Jiaoshen chuckled, "What do you mean by that, Primera Espada?" he asked Parvulo grinned, "Don't think you can scare me just because you know my number, it is written on my cheek after all." he unsheathed his zanpakuto and pointed it, "Either leave or vanish with Las Noches." he declared. Jiaoshen squated down slightly, in a deep stance, "That's not why you should be scared." he replied as the wind blew, blowing Jiaoshen's hair around from his forehead, revealing his 0 tattoo. Parvulo kept a calm expression, "I see. So you are the wandering Espada I heard about when I became Primera. We Espada are currently on the look out for a Vasto-Lorde to replace you. You are the bane of the Espada." he stated calmer than before. He held his blade steady, "You will not leave here in one piece." Jiaoshen chuckled, "Oh really? The bane of Espada? Oh please. If I wasn't here, another doof like Aizen would take over." he said, slowly drawing once of his three blades. The Greed... Parvulo chuckled, "You must have hibernated, because in the fifteen years since Aizen fell, two more evils more powerful then him have arisen." For a brief moment, there was a blood red light that bathed the room, followed by an explosion that shook the establishment. Smoke filled the dome, and the strange arrancar was laying face down on the ground, his drawn sword on the ground a few feet away. "And to think that was merely my bala." he mused. Parvulo looked to see that Jiaoshen was asleep, snoring. He slowly woke up, "Whoa... what happened? Sorry, I get like that when im bored." he said as he got to his feet, revealing no injuries. He pointed his blade at Parvulo, "Is that all you have?" Parvulo knew good and well that the enemy had been struck and knocked back, but he payed no heed. "Pray, for your sake, that it is." was all that he said. The buzzing noise was all that was given as warning before Parvulo appeared and with one blade stroke, quickly disarmed the enemy arrancar. He then kicked his opponent through the top of the dome and appeared behind him when his enemy stopped moving. Jiaoshen smirked as he flew backwards, flicking his wrist as his sword returned to his hand, as he stopped once getting close to Parvulo and quickly flipped through the air, and sliced at Parvulo's hand, knocking Parvulo's blade out of his hand, and sliced once more, leaving a large gash across his chest and ax-kicked Parvulo straight down as he came colliding with the dome, a large explosion following. Parvulo stood yet winced at the pain, "Dang, I just don't have as much heirro as the others." he thought. He retrieved and sheathed his zanpakuto. Then it was if he had completely vanished, and when he reappeared, he was holding a cero in his palm, pointing at his opponent's face, letting it erupt from point blank. He put his hand on his zanpakuto's hilt and gently pulled it half way out. "Heh." could be heard as Jiaoshen swished behind Parvulo. "Nice try, Arrancar." he stated as he swished all around Parvulo, making after-images of himself all over Parvulo. He smiled as the real one had swiftly charged in and cut at Parvulo's right arm, making it literally, hanging by a thread. The regeneration was slow, but eventually he was healed, but not without the pain. Parvulo kept his cool and cut his finger with his half unsheathed zanpakuto, before sheathing it again. He pointed his palm at his enemy and said silently, "Gran Rey Cero." As he did and emerald energy consumed his opponent, crushing him completely. Jiaoshen laughed while being engulfed by the Cero as he tore through it with his blade and cut through it completly, though he slightly panted but regained his breath. Jiaoshen smiled, "Was that all? Pity." he stated as he pulled back and pointed his finger at Parvulo, stating "Cero.", shooting a dense laser-like attack at Parvulo. However, this wasn't it. Jiaoshen had swished behind Parvulo and pointed at his head, stating, "Cero!", shooting off another at point-blank, and let the other one explode on contact with Parvulo's body. Jiaoshen had swished away to dodge any possible recoil from the attack. While he took damage from the point blank cero, his skills with Sonido allowed him to avoid the farther off cero. He was a bit bruised up from his skirmish so far, but not enough to lose the fight. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and held it out in front of him, pointing it down as he did, "Ascend, Cetro." he stated. He was enveloped by a bright red explosion. His hair turned blood red and his arrancar vest was blown open, revealing his hollow hole. His unseen mask fragments reformed on the right side of his face, two ram-like horns appeared on his head and he gained a pasty-white colored tail. For some unknown reason, his Espada tattoo now appeared on his vest, instead of on his cheek, where it originally was. His nails also became longer and sharper. Unlike most arrancar, he kept his zanpakuto in this form. The Power... Jiaoshen roared with laugher as the wind picked up, revealing his 0 tattoo once more. "Now we can finally fight for real!" he yelled placing his hand over his Blade. "Sneer, Vólpino!". A burst of spiritual energy fell around Jiaoshen as black rain. In his released state Jiaoshen becomes fox-like. He gains a giant fox tail, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and he gains his Hollow mask and it centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. Jiaoshen gains lines on his face that become broad and triangular and his fingernails lengthen and sharpen. He also gains an Arrancar attire that is form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. He smiled and stared at Parvulo. "Now then, let's make this official! I am the Cero Espada, Jiaoshen!" Parvulo's demeanor had not changed, in fact, he was even calmer than before. He stared at his opponent's new form with a look of both anger and depression, though neither expression revealed his true emotions. "Strange", he began in a very deep voice, "Your form is similar to a previous Espada, Former Cuatra Espada Ulquiorra." he noted. He sighed a bored sigh, "Oh well, I guess it's true after all, you are too weak to be a current cero espada. You are the former from the previous generation...eh...Seireitou." the primera mused. Jiaoshen laughed, "So, I guess I'm caught, eh?" he said as he grinned, "You are accually wrong, I am named Seireitou Kuchiki, former Captain of the Sixth Division and current leader of the Vizards." he replied, aiming his blade towards Parvulo with only one hand. Parvulo kept his expression, "Indeed, and why on this day, do you choose to mess with the Espada? The previous Espada have dissolved, and my Espada have remained out of the sight of the Shinigami. Why have you come here?" Seireitou frowned, finally acting serious. "First of all, what the Shinigam do is none of my concern. I am here of my own goals. Second, never even put me in the same group with those Shinigami bastards. Moving on, on the topic of why I am here, that will have to wait till after I defeat you." Parvulo did not budge, nor did his expression change, "Oh then I guess I shall never know..because I shall not be defeated this night. I do not know why you have come. Did you come here for answers? There are none. The call of Hueco Mundo is strong, but it is the call of the dead." he said to Seireitou. Seireitou smiled, "Oh really? So then, Arrancar, you think you can win? Well then, that must mean I'm in for a fight." he said as he swished away and clashed with Parvulo's blade several times. Parvulo did not budge from his location, merely raising his blade to swiftly block Seireitou's attacks. He turned his had slightly allowing him to glance at Seireitou out of the corner of his eyes. Still his expression had not changed. "I see...so this is a shinigami's power." "Wrong again, Arrancar. I am not a Shinigami. Or at least, not anymore. I am a being of both Vizard and Arrancar properties." he said as he shifted to Parvulo's side, and disappeared, clashing with Parvulo from the front and forced him backwards and forced him to crash into the dome of Las Noches. Parvulo wasn't the least bit impressed with his opponent's strength, he thrust his arm out in a slicing movement, sending Sei flying several feet back. He then regained his defensive stance, "All I see is a shinigami trying to be what he's not. A shinigami is a shinigami, regardless of affiliation. You were not born a hollow, you merely gained our powers at some point in time. That does not make you hollow or arrancar, it makes you shinigami with hollow abilities." he explained bluntly. "Whether you have one zanpakuto or ten thousand, makes no difference. You can be a mix of every race imaginable and you at your core are still a shinigami, just as I can be called Espada or Primera, or even arrancar, but I am still a hollow at my core." Seireitou smiled, "You know. What you say is the truth." he said as he recalled his Resurection and sheathed it. "Then allow me to fight you as a Shinigami, rather then as an Espada." he said as he drew his own Zanpakuto. Shinigami v.s. Hollow, the Sun's Eclipse Parvulo nodded at this and shut his eyes, "That's it shinigami. Show me the power that that man taught me to respect." he said crouching, "However, just because you realized this, does not mean you will win. You have no chance at all in your sealed form. Don your mask and activate Bankai and we shall fight the age old battle of Hollow vs Shinigami." Seireitou smirked, "Bankai? I don't think so. You are right, my sealed state isnt much compared to your release state, but still." he said as he pointed his blade downwards. "Cast your Judgement on all those Unworthy, Xūnquándìhú." he stated. Seireitou grew 9 black tails and 2 black wings, along with a dark jacket. His hair also became shorter and purple. His sword became black with the kanji for "Sei" being it's guard shape. It's hilt was blood-red with a black chain hanging off it's hilt. The blade was pitch-black. Seireitou faced Parvulo as his wings stretched out. Parvulo still did not change his otherwise indifferent expression, "You are still arrogant, shinigami. Even the First Division captain would release her bankai against me. Your power doesnt even compare to her's. However, if this is how you wish to fight me, you may, but it is hopeless on your part." Seireitou sighed, "You're the arrogant one, Espada." he stated as he he closed his eyes. Instantly, Seireitou appeared on Parvulo's opposite side, revealing that Seireitou had cut off Parvulo's right arm and burned it to ashes. "A skilled Vizard may compress their spiritual pressure in order to be more effective. Never judge me on my outward Spiritual Pressure. Mistake #2." he stated as he turned his body to meet Parvulo's eyes. His hollow regeneration abilities allowed him to regenerate his arm. His next move was not seen. The only evidence that had even moved in the first place was a large gash on Seireitou's chest. "I'll say this once more, don your mask and activate bankai. I could have dodged that attack of yours. I am the fastest Espada, and that attack would usually have been too slow. I chose to take the blow to prove to you...your shikai isn't enough. I promise you shinigami, by the end of this fight, you shall see fear manifested." Seireitou sighed, "Man, don't you ever shut up?" he replied. "I don't need Bankai for right now." he stated as he pointed his blade at Parvulo. "Plus, I held back on that slice for a reason. I needed to know that extent of your healing capabilities." he mentioned as he spun his blade by it's chain. "As for you, why don't you release you Segunda Etapa? You will need it." Parvulo's eyes narrowed.."You want to see it eh? Very well." In this state, his reddish-orange hair grew to waist length, his mask became full and the horns on his head curved forward. His hollow hole moved up and grows slightly larger and his Espada tattoo vanished. He lost his tail and yet still carried his zanpakuto, which is now pitch black. Parvulo was known to have vast spiritual power, and it had increased quite a lot after releasing Cetro, but it's was not until his Second Stage that his power becomes unbelievably great. Fear and Despair Seireitou laughed, "Finally! A worthy challenge!" he called out happily. He stared at Parvulo and focused his energy into his blade and yelled "Shikon Hisakiten!", shooting off a powerful fang shaped blast of spiritual energy from his blade's tip straight at Parvulo. Parvulo actually grabbed the blast and threw it behind him, blasting a hole in the battered dome of Las Noches. "Was that your trump card move, I certainly hope not." he said silently. He did not shift positions, he merely stood, his expression hidden by his hollow mask. However, now the red beady hollow eyes bore into Seireitou's own eyes. "If you do not release or don your mask, you are a lost cause. In your shikai, just my reiatsu is enough to kill you." Seireitou sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Fine. You want me to release my Bankai? Fine. Just remember, I warn you." he replied. He then closed his eyes and let go of his blade as it hit the floor, making a soudn like glass breaking. He then then proceed to say, "Bankai - Lǎotiān Xūnquándìhú.". Seireitou's spiritual pressure took the form of red, calm energy clouds, surrounding both him and his opponent. Seireitou's body will be wrapped around in a dark purple/violet veil around his back. His arms are covered in a thick spiritual energy armor and his hair turns blue but becomes shorter. His bare chest is showing with a small dark jacket wrapped around him. In this stage, Xūnquándìhú takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon blades fused together at the backs with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain is connected to Seireitou's belt allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at Parvulo. "This. Is my Bankai." Parvulo remained where he stood and showed no signs of fear. "You forgot to don your mask. I will not take you seriously until you show me 100%. Right now you are only using around 60%, don your hollow mask, and we shall see who is stronger." he demanded. Seireitou sighed, "Fine. But you will only get to see it for a moment." he stated as he placed his hand to his forehead and pulled down a Fox-like Hollow Mask. His body was overtaken in a devastingly powerful reiatsu, causing even Parvulo to sweat. He sighed with dual-voices, and a cold-hearted sigh at that. Parvulo then fully faced his opponent. He began releasing bits and pieces of his stored reiatsu, causing the ground to shake slightly. For the first time in the fight, he looked serious. He angled his zanpakuto defensively and bent down, "Now...come" he said. Seireitou sighed and slashed his blade vertically, causing a large slash on Parvulo's body. One so deep that not even a hollow regeneration could heal. He then slowly floated over to the stunned Parvulo and slashed twice more and cut off both of Parvulo's arms. As Seireitou finally reached Parvulo, he kneed him in the gut and and slashed his blade hard against Parvulo's chest, making his blade make a deep gash, one that couldn't be healed right away. He then pushed his blade straight through Parvulo's stomach and softly stated, "Shikon Hisakiten.", blowing Parvulo to pieces. In the aftermath, Parvulo's body was smoking and damaged. Seireitou then floated up and ax-kicked Parvulo to fall straight for the Las Noches dome, making a large explosion following. Seireitou removed his mask, "I told you. Only for a moment." Parvulo reappeared with his sonido. The only visible damage was a long scar across his chest. "I am very disappointed. That was suppose to be a powerful attack, yet I hardly felt a thing. Well then, use it." he said. Seireitou gave him a confused look, "Use Chōnglàng. It is your strongest move and you are at your peak now. Use it and I'll show you, how pointless this battle really was." Seireitou sighed, "I hate to disappoint you, but right now. I am at only 45% of my peak. I am not even close. I find no reason to. And also, Chōnglàng is not my strongest attack." he said as he pointed his scyth at Parvulo, as space began to distort... You Cannot Win Seireitou whispered, "Zàizhènhàn" and then smiled as he then stated "Hēidòng", causing mini-black holes to surround Parvulo as his body began to rip and tear apart by the gravity of the black holes. "My Zanpakuto's power is to distort time and space. It can even create Black Holes. Black holes are inescapable, no matter how fast you are, you can never outrun light and black holes can even capture light." Parvulo did not move anything but his right arm, extending it in front of him, ripping open a large Garuganta. The black holes were sucked into the Garuganta, and put into a pocket dimension for the time being. "Im telling you it is useless unless you fight me at 100%." he said to Seireitou, lifting his zanpakuto back into a defensive posture. Instantly the distortions regrouped in the area of the atmosphere where Parvulo was located, quickly beginning to evaporate his being into nothingness. He dropped to his knees and attempted to heal, but this was an impossible feat as creation no longer knew how to restore a body that as of now did not exist. As in a surprising twist Seireitou was encompassed with massive amounts of spiritual energy, he said calmly. "An interesting feat about my spiritual energy is the fact of it being pure distortional energy, erasing anything that contacts with it. Ideally making it a atmosphere of black holes. All you have is your energy while... I have the entire atmosphere. Also, my already high levels of speed have increased to such amounts that in conjuntion with my own pure distortional energy, I can now manipulate interactions, such as this." Said Seireitou as he sliced with Lǎotiān Xūnquándìhú. Not a moment later a slash appeared across the fading Parvulo's chest, followed by the very same slash again, again, and again until his body lay bisected in raw gore. Five minutes later, Parvulo reappeared, revealing that he had used Garuganta at the last moment to escape the distortions. "Hmm..seems this takes tremendous focus and a large amount of reiatsu is flowing from his zanpakuto so he must be using his zanpakuto spirit as a medium..." he contemplated. He rushed backwards, gathering spiritual energy between his horns and firing it as a massive shockwave at Seireitou. Seireitou grinned and sent his own distortional energy to block the shockwave. "Too slow." stated Seireitou who was already behind Parvulo with a cero already in hand. "Cero!" he said, exploding it on Parvulo's head. He quickly backed away to avoid recoil or a counter. Out of the smoke came a powerful and speedy Cero Oscuras piercing Seireitou's chest, opening up his hollow hole. "And so the transformation shall begin" he stated. However, Parvulo struck an afterimage whereas the real Seireitou was already behind Parvulo. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Too slow." he said as he disappeared, after being attempted to be attacked by Parvulo, making Parvulo seem slightly annoyed. "Yo, don't get angry. I'm just faster." he replied, winking and sticking out his tongue. Parvulo let out a large sigh. "Fine you shall now see my final power. Once I use this you will either raise yourself to 100% or die as they are your only options. Rey Gobernar." he said solemnly. He began to turn the reiatsu in the air into millions of tiny blades which he instantly controled. "I can control the reiatsu because, my ability converts it into my own reiatsu, making it lose all properties of its original owner, be that the atmosphere or my opponent." he explained. "While I know you can simply warp these away once they strike you, there are literally millions of them and as long as there is reiatsu, I can make more and the more of them you warp away, the larger the reiatsu you use up. So will you warp them one by one or all at once? It matters not." he allowed this to sink in then spoke once more, "I believe it was you that told me it was 'futile' to put up resistance. That there was nothing I could do. Allow me to correct you somewhat. The situation in which you find yourself now, that is what we call 'futile'." Seireitou frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Very well." he stated as he spun his scyth in a circle, "Let out your Sacred Cry!" he yelled as the entire area was covered in a steep spiritual pressure, but continued to build up. Parvulo stared in shock, "His power... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Reiatsu? It has a presence.. a presence thats trying to stifle with my own existance!" he thought as Seireitou began to yell and gathered his spiritual pressure to encircle him in pure energy. Seireitou's veil will gain 2 large scythe-like weapons as well as two for Seireitou, one in each of his hand. His veil acts as two extra arms in his released state. Seireitou also gains a pair of horns on his forehead's mask, resembling a crescent moon. His mask also changes, becoming torn and featuring jagged teeth. He looked out his mask at Parvulo's shocked expression. "This is what you wanted, right?!" he called out, sending a chilling spiritual pressure at Parvulo. In the Light of the Moon... Parvulo did not budge, "Indeed this is what I wanted, you even hollowified. Yet it appears as though diarrhea of the mouth is another special skill of yours. As of now my actions have nothing to do with hollow protocol. I've rescinded your right to live, for cutting my pride, with such a dull sword." he said finally releasing his full reiatsu. Seireitou remained expressionless and closed his eyes. All was silent, as Seireitou's body began to vibrate. Suddenly, Seireitou was already infront of Parvulo, then behind, then to the side, making Parvulo turn his head everytime. "Hey!" called out Seireitou, drawing Parvulo's attention, "Stop zoning out or you'll die." he stated as he raised one of his scythes above his head and swung it down, forcing a large gash to appear on Parvulo's chest. This was not so, Parvulo's reiatsu blades had gathered to defend him, "I control these blades with my mind and will power. They will come to me instantly whenever I call." he explained. He used the blades to force his enemy off of him and charged a cero, "Cero Oscuras." he said, firing the black cero. Seireitou closed his eyes and disappeared instantly, his scythe at Parvulo's neck. "You called my first assault a miracle that would only happen once. So what do you call this second one?" "The second one, the second I call a fool's errand." he responded cruelly as the reiatsu blades gathered where Seireitou's scythe was, protecting him from the weapon. "This raving lunacy...is it perhaps another ability of yours? How pitiful that one branded the strongest of your kind is reduced to this." Begone with the Reishi Wave Seireitou sighed, "You're an idiot. Did you already forget my power?" he replied as the mini-blades of Parvulo began to seemingly disinigrate one by one, as their reiatsu went over to Seireitou's aura. "Did you forget about my power to manipulate interactions? While you continue to convert my energy, I meerly need to reverse the interaction between you, to Hueco Mundo, to me. Therefore, your energy, becomes mine." he stated as the energy began to all pile up behind Seireiotu as a giant wave of Spiritual energy. "No matter how much energy you have, or how much protection you have left, or even how fast you can convert my energy, this wave is highly condensed with trillions of reishi, that not even a Quincy could even began to quickly take hold of it." he continued to speak to a shocked and speechless Parvulo whom was meerly frozen at the sight of so much energy. "From the moment I began to fight in Bankai, I had continuessly poured more and more energy into my blades and since you were so preoccupied with what was happening in the atmosphere, you ignored the power within my own blade. Now then, begone with the Reishi Wave." he stated as he yelled, "Chōnglàng!!", as suddenly the large, about 1000 foot wave of energy rose high in the sky and came crashing down on Parvulo. So much at once, not even his ability to convert or protect himself could match all this power intake all at once. Parvulo was engulfed in the power and completly overtaken as a large, nuclear-like explosion rocked the deserts of Heuco Mundo. The smoke soon cleared and a huge 100 foot radius crater was in the wake of the wave. Parvulo's body motionless in the middle of the huge crater, as sand began to slowly pile ontop of his motionless body. Parvulo layed on the sand and began laughing, "Remember, I told you to use that move to prove how futile this fight was and there you have it, the defending effects of my Cero Atómico. Like Cero Oscuras is a black cero, this is the Primera Espada's 'white cero', it is made of a different kind of reiryoku as your 'distortion energy'. It is made from the energy released at an arrancar's resurreccion. Therefore, it is unstable itself. In short it can cancel out your ability." he said pointing his index finger forward, "Cero Atómico" he shouted unleashing a white cero that was too quick to be avoided, crashing with Seireitou's skull. Seireitou stood still as the blast connected but was erased from existence once Seireitou caused it to speed up to his level. "Quite a powerful blast. Too bad though, you forget, like how your energy canceled out mine, same with mine canceled. Also..." he began as he pointed to behind Parvulo to show that another Chōnglàng, but at about 3/4 of it's size was behind Parvulo and engulfed his body once more, making another explosion occur. "The energy left over from before, did you think it disappeared? No, I made it spread around and wait for a chance for it to regroup once more. Now, this fihgt is over." Parvulo huffed, "I only have energy left for two more moves." he declared wincing in pain, but all of this talk has allowed me to find your final weakness." He condensed some of his remaining reiatsu into an energy blade, "This blade is made up of thousands of reiryoku particles moving very quickly. It cannot cut anything, it merely dissolves the bonds of energy." he said weakly before vanishing with sonido and slicing at Seireitou, the instant the bonds broke a massive explosion occurred, leaving Sei bleeding and with several broken limbs yet still alive. With his remaining strength, Parvulo blasted one final Cero Atomico directly through Seireitou's stomach, causing Sei to fall back, seemingly out cold and close to death as Parvulo resealed his zanpakuto and began limping away. Seireitou lay there motionless, not a sound or movement coming from him. However, his mind was buzzing with noise, "I cannot lose. Not here. I refuse to lose here!" he screamed inside his head. His eyes were suddenly open as a large burst of spiritual pressure covered the area as Seireitou slowly crawled up to his feet, his eyes glowing an intense red. His bankai has retreated but his blade was in hand. He charged with nothing but pure instinct at Parvulo, with his eyes bearing a Vizard-like look to them with a red instinct glowing in them. He forced his blade at Parvulo's shoulders and knocked him to the floor. He looked down at Parvulo's fallen body and sighed, "I didn't have energy to use an energy attack but... I combined my remaining Spiritual Pressure with my own blade... for a last attack... to paralyze you. You cannot get back up, it's over..." he stated as he sheathed his blade back into it's hilt, panting heavily. "Primera Espada, Parvulo Rey. You have lost." he stated. "Have I now?" he panted weakly, "You have a hole in your stomach and are suffering from heavy blood loss." The Espada removed Sei's blade, tossing it away. Sei lost consciousness and the primera got to his feet. Moments later the Tercera Espada arrived and healed Seireitou, but left him out cold. The two Espada then vanished with sonido. Moments later, Ryun Toshiro had arrived at the scene of the fight. "Damn, Seireitou..." he thought as he saw the fallen Seireitou giving off a grin, even with his eyes closed. Miles away, Parvulo and Halcon had been able to escape as Parvulo heard a cracking noise. He drew his zanpakuto to see that via his fight with Seireitou, his blade has no longer been able to hold itself together and shattered into two pieces. Back at the scene of the fight, Ryun had smiled, "So then, you won I assume?" he asked. Seireitou's eyes slowly opened as he weakly muttered, "Of course... What did... you expect...?" he said, weakly laughed and closed his eyes. Halcón looked concerned for the Primera's blade, but Parvulo showed him it was of no consequence, "As long as the guard is intact, it can be repaired." he told his subordinate. "So sir, did you win in the name of the Espada?" Halcón asked. "The name of Espada has been upheld. Do not worry my friend." he replied as both entered the base welcomed by the eight other Espada.